Beyond Everything
by TruenoAzul
Summary: Temari es miembro del ANBU de Suna, cuando un día los miembros del Consejo deciden asignarle una misión que pone en juego su lealtad. Sin embargo, ella decide guiarse por lo que siente. GaaTema - SANDCEST!


_Hola a todos!! Este fanfic va con una dedicatoria especial para un chico que quiero mucho, pero aparte de eso, está basado en el fic "Lunas de Sangre" que prometo terminar (mi amiga tiene problemas para escribir, ahora, digamos). En una parte de ese fanfic, Temari estaba hablando con Itachi y recuerda cómo llegó a ser Directora del ANBU de Suna... al fin y al cabo tanto a Itachi como a Temari, los miembros de los Consejos de sus aldeas les habían pedido algo muy parecido: asesinar a su familia. Lean a ver que les parece... un poco violento y algo de romance hacia el final._

_

* * *

_

**BEYOND EVERYTHING**

"_la misma sangre, el mismo carácter"_

Había pasado medio año ya, seis largos e interminables meses. Temari se encontraba sobre una rama de un amplio árbol, en cuclillas, con la zurda sobre el tronco y la diestra entre sus piernas agarrando la rama. Vestía el traje ANBU que tanto había deseado anteriormente, con los calzas ajustados y las botas ninja hasta la rodilla; el chaleco blanco reforzado aprisionaba su prominente busto cuando respiraba, y los guantes con los protectores llegaban hasta la mitad de sus brazos, sin cubrir los hombros, dejando ver el tatuaje de Sunagakure del lado izquierdo. Como era la capitana del escuadrón llevaba casi el doble de armas, con sus dos kodachis en la zurda de su cadera, la katana a la espalda junto con su gran abanico, y un par de kunais en su pierna derecha.

Sus ojos verdes se movieron ávidos tras la máscara roja y blanca, y alzó la diestra hasta la altura de la cabeza, primero cerrándola como un puño para después señalar hacia abajo y a la izquierda, de modo que los otros cuatro miembros del escuadrón, se detuvieron tras ella. Observaron al asesino sin patria que debían asesinar, caminar herido mientras se escapaba, y comprendieron que tendrían un poco más de acción de la esperada. La rubia meneo la cabeza haciendo que los cabellos que se iban sobre su rostro se despejaran, y luego impartió las órdenes para la cual era su primera misión como capitana de un escuadrón. Hasta ese momento, todos pensaban que su rápida ascensión en seis meses hasta ese puesto había sido altamente influenciada por el cargo de Kazekage de su hermano, pero luego de esa misión, comprendieron que no era por esos motivos.

Quienes perseguían al expatriado que ellos perseguían era nada más y nada menos que un grupo de ninjas renegados, que fueron silenciados por el grueso del escuadrón, mientras Temari y otra kunoichi se encargaban de su objetivo principal. La vuelta hacia Suna fue completamente en silencio, mientras algunos miembros cargaban las bolsas con las pruebas de que habían cumplido su misión, al tiempo que la vegetación del bosque iba minimizándose cada vez más hasta convertirse en el árido desierto, cuya arena acariciaba el rostro de la fémina, como si hubieran sido las más dulces manos.

La noche se cayó sobre la ciudad perdida en el desierto, cuando el escuadrón ANBU ingresó silenciosamente, saltando sobre los techos de las casas, con dirección a la torre del Kazekage. Se detuvieron unos metros antes de entrar, y Temari dio órdenes de llevar las pruebas al hospital donde las conservarían hasta que el Consejo de Ancianos lo juzgara oportuno, y luego de despachar a los ninjas, ella se dirigió directamente hacia la parte superior de la torre. Una vez arriba, se hizo anunciar con los ninjas que guardaban la puerta y sólo pudo ingresar cuando uno de ellos le anunció que era posible. La kunoichi entró en la oficina, encontrando a su hermano echado sobre el sillón tras el escritorio, con la túnica blanca que hacía alusión a su cargo, la polera negra que sobresalía bajo su cuello, y los brazos cruzados sobre su falda; el gorro con el símbolo del viento yacía tirado en el suelo cerca de la puerta. Con los ojos entrecerrados, el Kage estudió a su hermana que tenía la máscara suelta sobre el cuello, a pesar de sus órdenes de no mostrarse, y el uniforme manchado de barro y sangre por la misión. Sin decir ninguna palabra escuchó el reporte al completo, para después observarla durante un rato en el que ella hizo lo propio, hasta que finalmente la despachó de su oficina.

Habían pasado ya un mes desde aquella su primera misión, cuando Temari se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, en la habitación que tenía en su casa. De pronto, abrió los ojos apretando fuertemente la kunai que sostenía bajo las sábanas con su diestra, al sentir un sonido muy cercano, pero permaneciendo tirada como si estuviera dormida. Segundos después, la ventana se abrió discretamente y una figura se asomó por el vano, observando a la rubia que aparentemente dormía despreocupada; en ese momento el intruso sintió que tiraban de su muñeca, pero cuando volvió a mirar a la cama, Temari ya no se encontraba ahí, sino que estaba a sus espaldas, apresándolo, y con una kunai en su cuello.

- Como se espera de un capitán ANBU… -dijo el intruso, con voz distinguiblemente masculina, para agregar- como se espera de la hermana del Kazekage.

- Tienes tres segundos para decirme lo que quieres, antes de que tu sangre ensucie mis sábanas -respondió ella, apretando el arma contra su presa, marcándole levemente el cuello.

Mas en lugar de resistirse, el hombre vestido de ninja, con un velo tapándole el rostro, alzó ambas manos hasta su cabeza en señal de que se rendía, y lentamente movió la diestra hasta su cabeza dejando sus rasgos visibles, para después quitarse una carta del chaleco, y depositarla sobre la cama. Temari se sorprendió al ver a uno de los mensajeros del Consejo de Ancianos, mas cuando sabía que no podía matarlo; sin dudar demasiado, lo empujó por la ventana despreocupándose de lo que podría pasarle, y cerró el vidrio, corriendo la cortina. Buscó una pequeña linterna que tenía en su mesa de luz, e iluminándose con eso, leyó la carta sorprendiéndose de su contenido: los Ancianos le pedían que fuera inmediatamente a la Torre, a la sala secreta del Consejo.

Enrollando la carta, buscó un encendedor y la quemó, dejando las cenizas raídas sobre el suelo. Luego, se puso de pie y colocándose su atuendo de ANBU-incluyendo la máscara- reunió sus armas colgándoselas, para después abrir la ventana y saltar hacia la calle, observando que el ninja que le había dado la carta, la estaba esperando. Se miraron, mas después de un silencio comenzaron a desplazarse en completo silencio por las calles desiertas de la ciudad. El ninja guió a la joven kunoichi por un largo camino, hasta que finalmente alcanzaron la segunda Torre de Suna, donde le indicó que subiera al antepenúltimo piso. Tras asentir silenciosamente, ella se movió entre las sombras hasta abrir la puerta, cruzar al otro lado, y cerrarla tras de sí; en cada piso caminaba por los pasillos buscando los tramos de escalera que permanecían ocultos, y luego de un rato llegó a esa habitación. Alzó la diestra para golpear la puerta de madera, pero antes de hacerlo una voz femenina y anciana le dijo que pasara.

Un poco frustrada bajó la mano hasta el picaporte, bajándolo, y se adentró en la sala. La puerta se cerró inmediatamente con la fuerza de un ninjutsu, pero la rubia permaneció quieta observando el lugar. La habitación era amplia y frente a ella se encontraban grandes ventanales que dejaban ver a Suna y todo el desierto; un poco más delante de esto, había un escritorio alargado con muchas sillas, donde seguramente deliberaba el Consejo, y dos ancianos sentados justo al centro: un hombre y una mujer. Temari los reconoció: eran altos cargos de la ciudad.

- Sabemos quién eres. Quítate la máscara, Temari del Desierto.

La voz de la anciana retumbó en el silencio, y la rubia supo que tendría que obedecer… además, no tenía sentido ocultarle su rostro a quienes la habían llamado. Alzó ambas manos para quitar la máscara sin romper el elástico, pero ni bien descubrió su rostro, la mujer hizo un gesto con la diestra para que se la llevara. Sin embargo, la kunoichi sabía que cuando se acercara, la iban a obligar a arrodillarse y besarle el anilo, y ella no concebía esa señal de respeto para alguien que no fuera su hermano, el Kazekage; así que ignorando el gesto de disgusto, arrojó la máscara desde su posición, la cual cayó sobre la mesa, dejando a ambos ancianos muy enfadados. Ellos voltearon y cuchichearon unas palabras, pero fue el hombre quien comenzó a hablar.

- Han pasado casi dos años desde que Gaara del Desierto fue atacado por Akatsuki, y el poder del Shukaku ya no está en sus manos -introdujo el anciano, para ponerse de pie y mirar retador a la rubia, que permanecía inexpresiva-. Por eso mismo, se encuentra inestable, y no creemos que pueda seguir tomando decisiones para gobernar Suna.

Temari permaneció inmutable, aún cuando la sangre fluía rabiosa por sus venas, haciendo que sintiera el latir de su corazón, sin siquiera acercar la mano a su pecho. ¿Qué era lo que le estaban _sugiriendo_ los ancianos? No. No podía ser… ¿o sí?

- Como capitana de un escuadrón ANBU, tienes una nueva misión -prosiguió el hombre, tras hacer una pausa-: debes matar al Kazekage y traernos su cabeza.

Inmediatamente, todo se sumió en silencio y la kunoichi no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Le habían pedido que asesinara a su propio hermano? Siempre supo que los miembros del Consejo de Sunagakure no eran los más amables de todos, pero sabiendo la forma en que su propio padre siempre había intentado matar a sus propios hijos -ella, y sus dos hermanos-, ese pedido no le extrañaba en lo absoluto. Pero al mismo tiempo que pensaba, la ira se iba acumulando en su cuerpo mientras observaba cómo los ancianos la esperaban impacientes, quizás temiendo su posible reacción. Después de todo, ella siempre compartió la sangre de su hermano, y el mismo carácter fiero.

- ¿Qué estás esperando? -preguntó la vieja- ¡Ve a cumplir tu misión, antes de que amanezca!

Una estruendosa carcajada salió de la boca de Temari, mientras ella echaba su cabeza levemente hacia atrás, sin poder contenerse. Los miembros del Consejo la estudiaron horrorizados, mientras ella volvía su rostro hacia delante, completamente inexpresivo. Se quedó de pie frente a los ancianos, inmóvil, petrificada… como si fuera una estatua de arena en medio del desierto.

- Yo sólo sigo y adoro a una persona y es al Kazekage, mi hermano -sentenció-. Y no voy a dejar con vida a nadie que intente traicionarle.

Con parsimonia gatuna llevó ambas manos a la zurda de su cadera, tomando una kodachi con cada una, y quitándolas de su vaina de forma que hicieran un filoso sonido que cortó el espeso aire. Los dos viejos pensaron que quizás con todas las armas que tenía colgadas, sus movimientos serían lentos, pero cuando la vieron desaparecer fundiéndose con la penumbra, supieron que estaban equivocados. Temari apareció justo detrás de la anciana, cortándole el brazo izquierdo con un rápido movimiento, para después empujarla sobre el escritorio y clavar una kodachi en su otra mano, imposibilitándola de hacer cualquier sello, mientras la dejaba inmóvil. El otro miembro del Consejo corrió hacia la puerta, cuando la otra kodachi se clavó en ella, indicándole que tampoco le sería permitido escapar; y en el momento que volteó, observó a la rubia mover el abanico cerrado hacia él, asestándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro, que lo arrojó contra la pared.

El hombre alzó los ojos para verla, encontrando su mirada cuando ella lo observaba soberbia, mientras se relamía la gota de sangre que había caído sobre su boca. Giró el abanico entre sus manos, y apuntándolo hacia abajo, lo soltó con toda su fuerza sobre la pierna izquierda del desafortunado, que no pudo contener un ronco gemido cuando sus huesos se pulverizaron, manchando el suelo con su sangre.

- ¡Maldita! -grito la mujer, que continuaba desangrándose sobre la mesa- ¡Eres un monstruo!

Pero Temari sólo se giró rápidamente, sacando la kodachi de la puerta, para después clavarla en el otro hombro de la mujer, que también gritó dolorosamente.

- No -respondió-. Ustedes son los monstruos que querían que matara a mi propio hermano… ¿y saben? Tampoco me importa el parentesco, porque mis lazos de sangre con él, no son lo que me importan.

Los dos ancianos la miraron asqueados sabiendo que eso era lo último que iban a ver y a oír. Mas cuando la rubia se fue, supo que por lo que había hecho lo mismo la desterraban de Suna; aunque tampoco le importaba, ella sabía que había defendido a su hermano, a su amor, con uñas y dientes a pesar de que él no se lo pidiera.

Ya entrada la noche caminó por las calles desérticas con rumbo a su casa, con las armas nuevamente en sus fundas, pero con la ropa sucia por la sangre de los asesinados. Trepó por el techo que había sobre la puerta de entrada, para después colgarse de la cornisa y deslizarse hacia el lado, hasta finalmente alcanzar la ventana de su cuarto y abrirla silenciosamente. Mas nunca se había esperado que su hermano la estuviera esperando. Gaara estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación, con la espalda recargada en la misma y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, vestido con su típico atuendo de ninja, junto con la mirada inexpresiva fija en la recién llegada. En ese momento, Temari se sintió sucia. Apestaba a sangre humana, y en sus oídos aún retumbaban los gritos de los ancianos cuando los torturó de la forma más cruel que había aprendido dentro de los ANBU de Suna. Los ojos esmeralda de ella se cruzaron con las aguamarinas de su hermano, y permanecieron así por un segundo, hasta que la kunoichi bordeó la cama y comenzó a quitarse todas las armas, dejándolas apiladas a un lado de la pared. Los ojos de Gaara seguían cada movimiento mientras ella se quitaba el chaleco impregnado del líquido vital, y lo sostenía en las manos como pensando algo.

- Vi lo que hiciste -murmuró el pelirrojo-. Y puedo oler que esa sangre es humana.

La rubia se dio vuelta lentamente, girando hacia su hermano. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Gaara caminó hacia donde estaba volteándola hacia él, y aprisionando sus manos contra la cajonera sobre la que la había obligado a recargarse; pasó su pierna izquierda entre las de ellas, acorralándola aún más, para lentamente acercar su rostro hasta el cuello femenino aspirando el olor a sangre ajena que ella tenía; el ya no tenía al Shukaku, pero ese perfume continuaba llamándole la atención, aunque en menor medida. Aspiró un par de veces, y luego probó una de las carmesíes gotas con su lengua, mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el de su hermana, sintiendo como un suspiro escapaba de la boca de la fémina.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó- ¿Qué te dijeron para que los mataras así?

Temari tragó saliva mientras su hermano presionaba su pierna contra ella, lamiendo su cuello y mordisqueando su oreja. Aparentemente, había podido ver lo que ocurrió a través de los ventanales, pero al no tener al Shukaku, fue incapaz de oír las órdenes.

- Ellos… -no sabía que decirle, no podía contarle la verdad-. Ellos me insultaron…

Al escuchar esas palabras, el pelirrojo se echó hacia atrás, separándose levemente y mirando a su hermana a los ojos, en medio de toda esa penumbra. Sabía que mentía por la forma en que lo miraba, pero tampoco le importó demasiado; el perfume que tenía, y su cuerpo respirando agitado contra él, lo estaba enloqueciendo. Lentamente le soltó las muñecas, deslizando sus manos hasta la espalda de su hermana, para seguir hacia arriba el camino del cierre del traje que ella tenía, y después destrabarlo lentamente, mientras sentía que ella le iba desprendiendo el saco. Pero se detuvo, sin mover su rostro, y la observó de lado, con la boca entre abierta, sonrosada, y se acercó lentamente; en ese momento, ella ladeó la cara, sintiendo el pequeño gruñido que Gaara había soltado como una queja, y volvió directamente hacia él, mordiéndole la boca e hincándole los dientes en su labio, para después lamerse las gotitas de sangre que habían quedado. Él la apresó aún más fuerte entre sus brazos, dejando que su hermana le quitara el saco, al tiempo que él le sacaba el uniforme ANBU. Y perdidos en esa danza entre sus cuerpos, dejaron que la noche trascurriera, una y otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente, el Kazekage fue llamado por los miembros del Consejo de Ancianos, que le informaron que el Director del ANBU había sido asesinado por unos espías, y que proponían a Temari del Desierto como la sucesora del cargo más alto de la élite ninja de Suna.

Gaara no respondió, simplemente se acarició el cuello donde ella le había dejado una ardiente marca roja, en respuesta a la que él le había dado.


End file.
